Between You And I
by rachcorleone
Summary: Mas, de algum modo bizarro, o que antes era a solução para a imagem que a gravadora exigia deles, agora se transformara no problema.


**Criada em: **29/08/2009

**Música:** Between You And I – Every Avenue

**Capítulo Único**

_Would you believe me if I said I was sorry  
The question wasn't mean to hurt,  
It was just my fear of losing you._

-Você a ama?

A pergunta fora feita num tom de voz que variava de inseguro para raivoso, vinda do espaço que levava para a área dos beliches.

Piscando para a tela do seu notebook, levou as íris de cor rara para o dono da voz, vendo-o usando apenas a calça do pijama, os braços fortes cruzados em frente ao peito, enquanto o rosto sustentava uma expressão carrancuda.

Erguendo as sobrancelhas, afastou a franja negra dos olhos, incerto sobre como se sentir perante a pergunta.

-Como?

Revirando os olhos, Pierre caminhou até onde David estava, espalmando a mão sobre a mesa e inclinando-se até que seus olhos estivessem no mesmo nível dos de David, a ponta dos narizes se tocando; castanhas enciumadas prendendo esverdeadas confusas.

-Você. A. Ama? – ele repetiu, verbalizando as palavras lentamente, como se o baixista tivesse algum problema mental.

David piscou, decidindo que ouvir tal pergunta do seu namorado de quase dez anos era, no mínimo, insultante.

-Mas que diabos, Pierre? – perguntou, cerrando os olhos. – O que há de errado com você, afinal?

Ajeitando o corpo, Pierre puxou o ar com força, fechando os olhos brevemente, contando até dez mentalmente. Apesar de estar com David há quase dez anos, nenhum dos dois estava realmente disposto a arriscar tudo o que tinham conquistado com o Simple Plan ao se assumirem para o mundo, por isso, eventualmente começavam a 'namorar' alguma garota, apenas para não levantar suspeitas.

O problema, decidiu, era que nunca antes tivera que aturar as namoradas de David indo nas turnês com eles; o baixista sempre dava um jeito de deixá-las para trás, sem realmente se importar como isso afetaria o relacionamento que ele não queria ter, em primeiro lugar.

Mas quando a turnê canadense começara e David convidara Audree para se juntar a eles, Pierre soube que algo havia mudado. Por toda a turnê do terceiro álbum, David tinha se mantido afastado, não procurando Pierre tanto quanto antes, preferindo passar mais tempo com Jeff.

Pierre supôs que isso fosse por que o baixista sentisse saudades de casa; ele normalmente se isolava de Pierre quando ficava assim, por que ele sabia como Pierre se irritava facilmente quando o mais novo ficava nostálgico, sempre resmungando sobre tirar uma semana de folga para visitar seus pais.

Mas quando Pat finalmente os informara que eles iam começar a turnê canadense, Pierre viu nisso a oportunidade de ter seu namorado manhoso e carente de volta, como sempre fora. Entretanto, fora surpreendido por Audree aceitando o convite de David para passar aqueles meses com eles.

E como se isso não fosse o bastante, David o estava ignorando ainda mais, apenas se importando em dar total atenção a Audree, fazer as vontades de Audree, viver por ela. Era quase como se, de repente, David houvesse virado o poodle da garota, agindo de uma maneira que não agia nem por Pierre.

-Que droga, David! Só responda! – exclamou, sentindo-se furioso; eles haviam parado em um posto de gasolina e a mulher em questão aproveitara para ir comprar algumas coisas na loja de conveniência junto ao resto da banda e Pierre sabia que uma vez que ela voltasse, ele não teria uma chance tão cedo de perguntar isso a David.

Fechando seu notebook com força, David se ergueu, a mão espalmada sobre a superfície negra do computador. Os olhos cerrados e os lábios crispados eram tudo o que Pierre precisava para saber que o havia irritado. Bom, era culpa dele mesmo, decidiu o vocalista.

-Se você não tem capacidade o bastante para saber a resposta disso, seu idiota, pode ter certeza de que não sou eu quem vai te responder. – foi tudo o que ele disse, o sotaque francês de repente mais proeminente do que nunca.

Não se sentindo nem minimamente satisfeito com essa resposta, Pierre deu um passo para frente, inclinando levemente a cabeça, de modo que pudesse continuar a encarar o menor, que jogou a cabeça levemente para trás, mantendo os olhos fixos nos do maior. Os corpos estavam quase se tocando, mas nenhum dos dois parecia notar isso, ou se importar.

-Bom, é natural que eu pergunte isso. – disse num sibilo, aproximando seu rosto do mais novo, os narizes voltando a se tocar. – Já que você parece feliz demais fodendo com ela todas as noites, como se não desse para ninguém ouvir!

David quase rosnou.

-Mas de que porra você está reclamando, Pierre? Você é que fica com a Lachelle a tira a colo a maior parte do tempo, transando com ela aonde te der vontade. – girou os olhos. – _Ver_ você transando com ela é tão confortável pra mim quanto é confortável para você me ouvir transando com a Audree.

Pierre o segurou pelo braço, puxando-o para si com força.

-Não ponha Lachelle no meio disso, Desrosiers. – murmurou e David apenas mordiscou o lábio inferior, se proibido de reclamar da dor que o maior estava causando em seu braço.

-Vá se foder, Bouvier. – resmungou, tentando se soltar do aperto do outro, mas fracassando miseravelmente nisso. – Você acha que é o único que pode fazer o que bem entender por aqui? Se o que eu preciso fazer para forjar um relacionamento com Audree, é transar com ela, bom, é isso que eu vou fazer.

-Você podia conversar comigo antes, sabe? – foi a resposta e David se sentiu ainda mais bravo com o homem mais velho, finalmente conseguindo se soltar e dar um passo para trás.

-Da mesma maneira que você conversou comigo, antes de ir acasalar com a Lachelle? Da mesma maneira que você conversou comigo antes de pedi-la em casamento? – uma risada sem humor escapou os lábios bonitos. - Você é mais hipócrita do que eu pensava.

-Eu não me apaixonei por ela! – praticamente gritou, fazendo David se encolher involuntariamente. – Que merda, David! Você a ama ou não? É uma pergunta muito fácil de responder.

David abriu a boca, mas nunca chegou a ter a chance de verbalizar o que quer que fosse, antes da porta do ônibus se abrir e o resto da banda entrar, junto com Audree, que ria de qualquer coisa que Chuck lhe falava.

Mas o grupo caiu em silêncio no momento em que viram o vocalista e baixista parados ao lado da mesa, olhares bravos e magoados em seus rostos, a tensão entre eles quase palpável no ar.

Lançando um último olhar bravo para o maior, David apenas pegou seu notebook e caminhou apressado para seu beliche, jogando-se lá e fechando as cortinas com raiva.

-Está tudo bem? – Chuck perguntou, olhando de Pierre para o local por onde David sumira e de volta para Pierre.

O vocalista lançou um olhar sarcástico para o amigo.

-Tudo maravilhoso, Charles. Maravilhoso. – respondeu com sarcasmo, antes de andar pesadamente até a sala de TV, no andar superior do ônibus.

_And now you're filling all the space that surrounds you  
I'll soon be tucked away underneath your bed  
Where you gave yourself to me.  
__Where I gave myself to you._

Dias se passaram com Pierre e David só se falando quando estavam em público e não mais que o necessário. Embora os fãs não parecessem notar que algo estava errado entre os dois, a banda não podia evitar se sentir extremamente desconfortável com a tensão que preenchia o ambiente sempre que os dois ficavam no mesmo cômodo.

Por isso, depois que a última coletiva de impressa fora feita em Toronto, eles decidiram tirar o resto da semana de folga, achando que talvez fosse isso que ambos precisavam.

Pierre logo arrumou suas coisas e pegou o primeiro vôo para a Califórnia, resmungando qualquer coisa sobre ir ver Lachelle, sem reparar no olhar magoado que o baixista lançara para suas costas, enquanto ele saia do ônibus da banda e entrava no taxi que havia chamado.

Não demorou muito para que cada membro da banda arrumasse as próprias coisas e fosse resolver os próprios problemas.

David, entretanto, não se movera do sofá, onde se jogara tão logo voltaram da coletiva. As pernas estavam esticadas na frente do móvel, as mãos largadas de qualquer forma sobre o estofado e os olhos fixos nos seus tênis desde que Pierre fora embora, há três horas.

Audree caminhou incerta até onde o namorado estava, sentando-se ao lado dele, as pernas cruzadas e as mãos repousando sobre as coxas, os olhos escuros fixos em um ponto qualquer a sua frente, sem realmente vê-lo.

-O que você quer fazer? – o baixista perguntou vários minutos depois, a voz rouca pelo tempo que ele estava sem falar. Audree levou as íris para o rosto dele, vendo a expressão cansada.

Sorriu de leve, alcançando a sua mão direita e a segurando entre as próprias.

-O que você escolher está ótimo. – respondeu apenas, se aproximando mais e se aninhando no peito dele, soltando-lhe a mão, permitindo-o enlaçar seu corpo.

Mais minutos de silêncio se passaram, interrompidos apenas quando David suspirara pesadamente.

-No momento, tudo o que eu quero é dormir. – ele murmurou por fim, honestamente. A mulher levou os olhos para o rosto dele, compreensiva. Ele sorriu de leve. – E ficar sozinho. – completou num tom ainda mais baixo, incerto de como ela iria reagir a isso.

Audree piscou, parecendo levemente confusa pela honestidade dele. Normalmente, ela sabia, David apenas inventaria alguma desculpa para não ficar com ela.

-Oh. – murmurou, voltando a olhar para frente. Ela não sabia por que ele estava tão magoado, mas é claro que suspeitava que tivesse algo a ver com Pierre, embora David não lhe falasse nada. É claro que os olhares magoados que ele lançava ao vocalista quando pensava que ninguém estava vendo era o bastante para confirmar isso. – Isso tem a ver com o que quer que tenha acontecido entre você e Pierre?

David suspirou, mas não respondeu, preferindo desviar os olhos e fixá-los na suas coisas, jogadas de qualquer jeito pelo ônibus. Ele não queria realmente entrar nesse assunto, mas se ele conhecia a mulher o mínimo necessário, sabia que ela não iria deixá-lo em paz até que ele falasse o que o estava incomodando – ou a mandasse para o inferno, o que já havia acontecido antes.

Audree se afastou do corpo dele, ajeitando-se sobre o sofá, de modo que pudesse ficar de frente para a lateral do corpo dele. Pousando a mão em sua coxa para atrair sua atenção, ela esperou pacientemente até que os olhos dele estivessem em seu rosto e sorriu de leve.

-Não precisa me falar, se não quiser. – ela murmurou, antes de suspirar. – Mas fale sobre isso com alguém. – quando ele apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça, ela se levantou. – Bom, vou arrumar nossas coisas, e aí cada um vai para o seu canto. – e sem esperar resposta, caminhou até a área dos beliches.

David não pôde evitar se sentir mal por estar com ela apenas para manter uma imagem que ele sequer queria. Por que ele não podia ter se apaixonado por ela? Certamente, doeria menos do que ser apaixonado por Pierre.

_Maybe it's all for the best,  
But I just don't see any good in this, no.  
Maybe we'll find something better  
But the lovers that leave us  
Will always hold the place_

Pierre não podia dizer que estava satisfeito por estar de volta à Califórnia. Sentado no sofá, suas malas esquecidas perto da porta e com Delilah em seu colo, tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era pensar em David.

Ele não tinha certeza de como interpretar a reação de David; ele ficara com raiva por Pierre estar em dúvida sobre o sentimento dele ou ficara bravo por, possivelmente, Pierre ter se dado conta de algo que não era para ele saber?

Ele queria ter tido a chance de terminar aquela conversa com David, mas sempre que eles ficavam sozinhos no ônibus, David dava um jeito de não ficar no mesmo cômodo que Pierre até que alguém voltasse. Ou apenas corria para fora do ônibus e ia comprar coisas que não precisava, apenas para não ter que correr o risco de encarar o mais velho.

Suspirando pesadamente, brincou distraidamente com uma das orelhas da cachorrinha que dormia sobre suas pernas. Ele não era uma pessoa insegura, resmungou em pensamentos; David o provocava com isso sempre que tinha a chance, pensou, lhe dizendo como ele era arrogantemente seguro de si. E isso era verdade, decidiu.

Ele nunca ficava inseguro e, por vezes, chegava a ser convencido.

Mas quando o assunto era David, a coisa mudava. Era como se, de repente, ele não fosse mais bom o bastante, como se não houvesse nada em si que pudesse atrair a atenção de David. E, ainda assim, de algum modo, ele conseguira ter o baixista para si por dez anos.

Certo que David tivera outras namoradas nesses dez anos, mas, afinal, esse era o plano deles, lembrou: eles haviam concordado que a banda não estava pronta para o impacto que eles se assumirem para o mundo causaria, por isso, tinham decidido que eventualmente namorariam alguma garota, apenas para abafar qualquer rumor.

É claro que não funcionara tão bem quanto eles planejaram, afinal, boa parte dos fãs deles acreditavam em uma possível relação entre o vocalista e o baixista, mas isso não mudara a decisão dos dois, apenas fornecera um motivo para trocarem olhares apaixonados em público, se tocarem de forma mais íntima, sem se preocuparem. Pierre podia, realmente, cantar para David as músicas que escrevera pensando nele.

Mas mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo que o namoro de David e Audree era apenas um interesse do homem mais novo em manter a imagem hétero que a gravadora exigia deles, ele não podia deixar de se preocupar.

Por que, afinal, a maneira como David vinha agindo ao redor de Audree era tão incomum. Nem mesmo na época que ele namorara Allison ele ficara dessa forma. Era como se, de repente, Audree fosse o centro do mundo do baixista, não Pierre.

David se preocupava em fazê-la feliz dentro daquele relacionamento, quando isso nunca fora uma preocupação para ele, antes. Ele parecia realmente disposto em construir um relacionamento sólido com Audree, sendo que antes ele deixava as garotas fazerem isso sozinhas.

Então era isso?, Pierre pensou. David havia se apaixonado por Audree? Ele havia realmente perdido o _seu_ baixista? E ele nem percebera isso, antes que fosse tarde demais. Quando ele vira, já o havia perdido.

E o que ele poderia fazer para ganhá-lo de volta? Diabos, ele sequer sabia o que tinha feito para ganhá-lo pela primeira vez, para começar. Como ele era suposto a lutar para continuar com David?

O barulho da porta da casa sendo aberta o tirou de seus devaneios, fazendo-o erguer as íris castanhas deprimidas, apenas para se deparar com Lachelle entrando na casa, várias sacolas em suas mãos.

Ela pareceu surpresa em vê-lo em casa e Pierre não podia realmente culpá-la: ele não era suposto a voltar antes de outras oito semanas. Logo, a expressão surpresa deu lugar a uma expressão alegre, antes de a loira colocar as sacolas ao lado das malas dele e correr até onde ele estava, praticamente jogando-se sobre ele, fazendo Delilah sair correndo, assustada.

-Pierre! – ela exclamou alegremente, antes de juntar os lábios nos dele, que pousou as mãos na cintura delgada mais por reflexo do que qualquer outra coisa.

E, enquanto eles se beijavam, ele não podia evitar pensar em como não era a mesma coisa de quando ele beijava David; o corpo de Lachelle parecia desproporcional para o seu, os lábios dela não eram macios o bastante e simplesmente não parecia certo.

-Ei, Lachelle. – murmurou quando os lábios se separaram; sorriu de leve, enquanto erguia uma mão para afastar uma mecha loira dos olhos dela, aproveitando para correr os dedos por entre as madeixas longas; Deus, nem os cabelos dela eram tão bons quanto os de David!

-Por que você voltou mais cedo? – ela perguntou, aninhando-se nele, que apenas deu de ombros.

-Tiramos essa semana de folga e... – ele se interrompeu, puxando o ar com força; quase falara que estava com saudade, o que seria uma mentira tremenda. Ele estava tão cansado de mentir para ela, para David, para o mundo. Para si mesmo. Ele queria simplesmente berrar para o mundo que estava apaixonado por seu melhor amigo, mas isso implicava tantas coisas. Suspirou, antes de sorrir. – Senti sua falta. – murmurou do mesmo jeito, sabendo que cedo ou tarde acabaria verbalizando isso.

Ela abriu um sorriso largo, que apenas o fez se sentir ainda pior. Por que ele não podia se apaixonar por ela? Seria tão mais fácil...

_Maybe it was wrong of me to think I could keep you  
And maybe it's the last few drinks  
Taking over my mouth and all I've been thinking_

Estirando sobre sua antiga cama, ele não podia evitar pensar em como nada parecia mudar naquele quarto; o lugar estava do jeito que ele deixara ao sair da casa dos pais, há tantos anos, para ir para a primeira turnê mundial do Simple Plan.

Seus antigos livros do colégio – que ele nunca conseguira criar a vontade para empacotar – ainda estavam espalhados pelas prateleiras sobre a escrivaninha; as roupas que ele usava naquela época, que ele nunca colocara em sua mala, estavam emboladas dentro do armário ou esparramas pelo chão. As paredes estavam cobertas por pôsteres de bandas que, atualmente, ele sequer sabia que fim haviam levado.

A única coisa que ele se dera o trabalho de esvaziar havia sido a escrivaninha para que pudesse mexer em seu notebook sem ter que abandonar seu refugio. Sua mãe mantinha seu quarto desse jeito, não importava quantas transformações acontecessem na casa, por que ela queria sempre poder ter algo _dele_ para sempre que sentisse saudade: o que melhor que a bagunça que até hoje ele ainda era capaz de fazer?

Ele nunca realmente passava uma noite ali, então ele também nunca se importou em tentar mudar aquele quarto: ele só dormia ali no natal, pensou, quando ele bebia demais para sentir vontade de ir para casa.

E, de todo modo, aquele quarto tinha tantas lembranças boas. Tantas coisas aconteceram entre aquelas quatro parede, que ele quase sentia como se fosse destruir essas lembranças se mudasse qualquer coisa dali.

Um pequeno sorriso nostálgico apareceu em seus lábios, antes dele virar levemente a cabeça, de modo que pudesse olhar para as várias fotos que ele colara em uma das paredes há tantos anos. Fotos de seu pequeno grupo de amigos na época do colégios, fotos da festa de formatura, fotos dele com seus amigos da época em que trabalhava no Mcdonalds. Várias fotos dele com o Reset, a primeira banda de verdade que ele fizera parte; eles em Montreal, Toronto, Vancouver, Quebec... Ele conhecera praticamente todo o Canadá apenas fazendo uma turnê com aqueles caras.

E, então, fotos dele com o Simple Plan, quando eles ainda tocavam na garagem de Chuck e em pequenos pubs, para um público de, no máximo, vinte pessoas, que aconteciam de estar mais interessadas em suas bebidas do que na banda iniciante.

Não pôde evitar sentir os olhos arderem perante essas lembranças: era tudo mais fácil naquele época em que eles não eram famosos. Era tão mais fácil ser praticamente um adolescente sem preocupações e apaixonado por seu melhor amigo, que acontecia de ser o vocalista da sua banda.

Eles certamente se davam melhor naquela época, pensou, fixando suas íris na última foto que colocara, antes de ter que ir para Toronto gravar o primeiro CD; era uma foto de toda a banda, sentados em um parque qualquer, sob a sombra de uma árvore. Ele e Pierre já eram um casal naquela época, sorridentes e abraçados, sentados entre Chuck e Jeff, parecendo não se importar com nada.

E eles não se importavam, David pensou. Eles tocavam para eles mesmo, não tinham uma base de fãs tão grande e quando brigavam, se brigavam, eram por motivos bestas, que logo eram esquecidos e perdoados com um beijo.

E ali estavam eles, concluiu com amargura, tendo que enganar o mundo todo e duas garotas que, eventualmente, ou se apaixonariam por eles ou se cansariam deles, apenas por que eles tinham que pensar na banda, antes de pensar neles.

Mas, de algum modo bizarro, o que antes era a solução para a imagem que a gravadora exigia deles, agora se transformara no problema; com o passar dos anos, eles começaram a se afastar, a brigar mais, a passar menos tempo como namorados e mais tempo como melhores amigos e colegas de banda.

E ainda assim... Ainda assim tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era se apaixonar ainda mais por Pierre, mesmo quando ele achava que, talvez, fosse melhor dar um fim nisso, antes que acabasse com tudo o que eles lutaram tanto para conquistar. Algo que não era só deles, era de seus melhores amigos também.

Desviando os olhos da foto, virou sobre a cama, ficando de barriga para baixo, com parte do corpo para fora do colchão, de modo que pudesse alcançar a caixa que tinha escondido sob a cama há tantos anos.

Ele não tinha certeza se queria mesmo fazer isso, mas ele tinha que pensar sobre tanta coisa... Por que se, eventualmente, ele e Pierre terminassem, ele queria ter certeza de que isso era a melhor coisa a ser feita, por que se eles chegassem a um fim, ele sabia que daria seu melhor para superar e seguir em frente, assim como Pierre.

Não que David achasse que superaria, mas ele sabia que tentaria e nunca engoliria seu orgulho e voltaria com Pierre.

Suspirando pesadamente, tirou a tampa da caixa, deixando-a cair de qualquer forma no chão, seus olhos imediatamente vendo todas as pequenas coisas que guardara dos seus momentos com Pierre, antes de toda a responsabilidade de ser parte de uma banda: os ingressos de todos os shows que eles foram juntos, dos filmes que assistiram no cinema, bilhetinhos bobos e apaixonados entregues por Chuck ou Jeff, quando um dos dois não podia ir nos ensaios.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios, enquanto seus dedos reviravam os papéis, revelando os cartões de natal que Pierre lhe enviara, assim como os de dia dos namorados.

Ele ia pegar um dos papéis quando um pequeno brilho prateado chamou sua atenção. Piscando confuso, afastou os papéis e puxou de lá uma corrente de prata, com um tamanho médio, que carregava uma letra "P", também de tamanho médio.

-Mas que...? – e, então, em um flash o dia em que ganhara aquela corrente passou por sua mente, fazendo um sorriso saudoso curvar seus lábios.

Pierre havia lhe dado aquela corrente como presente quando eles completaram um ano juntos; ele havia falado algo sobre uma aliança ser algo comum demais e que nunca combinaria com o que eles tinham, por que o relacionamento deles podia ser qualquer coisa, ele havia dito, menos comum.

David lembrava-se de que, no dia, Pierre estava usando uma corrente parecida, só que ao invés de ser um "P" como pingente, era um "D". David se perguntou onde estaria a corrente do outro.

Eles haviam usado-as por tão pouco tempo, pensou, analisando a jóia, que ainda parecia nova. Ele sequer conseguia se lembrar por que ele ainda não a mantinha ao redor de seu pescoço.

Rindo baixinho para si mesmo, lembrando como os outros caras haviam feito piadas deles por causa desse presente, ele colocou a jóia de volta dentro da caixa.

Aquela havia sido uma época tão boa e fácil... Ele queria poder voltar, ou ao menos fazer seu relacionamento com Pierre voltar a ser simples.

Ele queria não ter que se importar tanto com o que se assumir poderia causar à banda.

_I want you to know that I am fine here without you  
But I can't bring myself to lie to you.  
And since we're being honest, I feel I should tell you  
I've been filling up the empty space between you and I_

-Pierre, estou indo! – Lachelle avisou em um tom de voz mais alto que o normal, enquanto pegava sua cópia da chave e saia da casa, sem esperar a resposta que ela sabia que Pierre não lhe daria.

Jogado na cama, Pierre olhava fixamente para o teto. Ele havia ficado assim a maior parte do tempo desde que voltara, se mexendo apenas para ir ao banheiro ou pegar algo para comer. Lachelle não entendia o que estava o incomodando tanto, mas ela o conhecia bem o bastante para não pressioná-lo, sabendo que ele preferiria ficar sozinho. Ela não fazia idéia de como ele era grato por ela estar dando o espaço que ele precisava.

Tudo o que conseguira fazer nos últimos seis dias fora pensar em David e tudo o que eles passaram desde que se conheceram; como ele havia praticamente caçado David por quase três meses, antes de o mais novo concordar em entrar no Simple Plan. Como eles não demoraram em virar melhores amigos, que contavam tudo para o outro, passando praticamente todo o tempo livre que tinham, juntos.

Como, de repente, Pierre se vira capaz de saber o que se passava pela cabeça do menor apenas por uma troca de olhares; como Pierre se dera conta de que não queria ter que ir para casa ao final do dia: ele queria ficar com David o tempo todo. Ou, ainda, como subitamente David passara a ser o cara mais lindo de todo o mundo.

Na época, ele relutara em admitir a si mesmo que havia se apaixonado pelo homem mais novo. Quer dizer, qual é! David era maravilhoso e tudo o mais, mas melhores amigos não eram supostos a gostar do outro dessa maneira.

E, então, no primeiro porre que os dois tomaram juntos, eles, de algum modo que até hoje não conseguia se lembrar, acabaram indo para a casa de Pierre – que até então morava com seus pais – e, cambaleantes, caminharam o mais silenciosamente que conseguiram até o quarto do mais alto.

Até hoje, Pierre não sabia exatamente o que acontecera, mas de algum modo David acabara caindo de costas em sua cama e Pierre conseguira cair em cima dele; ele se lembrava deles gargalharem, sem notar como seus rostos estavam perigosamente próximos. E, então, por qualquer motivo, Pierre o beijara.

Pierre riu, se lembrando de como David ficara horrorizado, na manhã seguinte, ao acordar todo embolado ao melhor amigo. Ele havia guinchado, fazendo Pierre acordar sobressaltado, antes de começar a se afastar do mais velho, esquecendo que a cama era pequena, logo caindo no chão com um baque surdo.

Se na época Pierre não estivesse se sentindo tão nervoso sobre o que David falaria sobre o beijo que trocaram na noite anterior, ele teria gargalhado perante a cena. E, de algum modo, até o final daquele dia, eles começaram a namorar.

E desde então, ele fora tão feliz ao lado de David. Eles vivam se provocando, pensou, soltando pequenos comentários irônicos para o outro, mas era isso que tornava o relacionamento deles tão bom.

E mesmo assim, eles conseguiam ser tão melosos um com o outro, que o resto da banda não parecia capaz de presenciar tanto mel junto. Riu, antes de se espreguiçar e levantar, caminhando lentamente até o pequeno bar que tinha na sala de estar, se servindo de uma dose de uma bebida qualquer.

Tomando um gole de seu copo, seu olhar se perdeu em um ponto qualquer da parede a sua frente, enquanto sua mente voltava para a primeira vez que ele e David dormiram juntos, três ou quatro meses depois de terem começado a namorar.

Fora uma noite qualquer, quando os pais de David haviam ido viajar e Julie fora para a casa de umas amigas; eles tinham saído de um ensaio e David o havia convidado para passar a noite na casa dele. Pierre sabia que nem ele, nem David, haviam planejado que acontecesse, simplesmente acontecera.

Era a primeira vez que qualquer um dos dois ia tão longe com outro cara, então a primeira vez deles havia sido desajeitada e meio embaraçosa, mas Pierre não poderia querer que houvesse sido de qualquer outro modo.

E o que ele mais gostava de lembrar, era de como David se sentira tímido depois, evitando olhar para Pierre, as bochechas vermelhas, os cabelos desgrenhados caindo sobre os olhos que, naquela noite, estavam mais verdes do que castanhos.

David nunca estivera mais lindo do que naquele momento e isso tirou tudo o que Pierre tinha para se impedir de verbalizar seus sentimentos; ele havia abraçado o corpo magro, apertando-o contra o próprio, os lábios roçando no maxilar no menor, enquanto ele dizia o quanto o amava.

Pierre sentiu os olhos arderem, enquanto ele tomava outro gole de seu copo; era tão mais fácil naquela época, sem preocupações, sem fãs, sem banda, sem nada para o impedir de deixar o mundo saber que ele pertencia a David.

Por algum motivo, que ele não sabia qual era, eles haviam se afastado nos últimos anos, agindo mais como amigos do que como namorados, mas Pierre sempre achara que era por que eles estavam tão acostumados a atuarem como melhores amigos, que era apenas natural para eles se tratarem dessa maneira.

E ele não queria ser tratado como amigo por David; ele queria os beijos fora de hora, de volta. Ele queria os abraços sem motivo de volta, que serviam apenas para lembrá-lo de como era bom ter David entre seus braços.

Ele queria os sorrisos apaixonados do menor, ele queria que eles ainda se aninhassem no sofá, conversando sobre nada em particular, apenas aproveitando a companhia do outro.

Ele queria o calor do corpo de David ao lado do seu, enquanto dormia. Queria poder segurar o corpo pequeno, ouvindo-o ronronar durante o sono; queria sentir a mão pequena apertar o tecido de sua camiseta durante o sonho que David estivesse tendo.

Puxando o ar com força, pousou seu copo sobre a superfície plana do pequeno bar, antes de caminhar até o quarto em que ele havia colocado as várias caixas que trouxera da casa de seus pais e nunca tivera tempo de guardar as coisas.

Mordiscando levemente o lábio inferior, procurou pela caixa que tinha o nome da banda escrito do lado, sabendo que tudo o que havia ali era relacionado apenas a David. Abrindo a caixa, ele procurou por uma menor.

Quando a encontrou, sentou-se no chão e a abriu, deparando-se com todos os bilhetes apaixonados que David lhe mandara quando eles ainda tocavam na garagem de Chuck, junto com uma foto da banda em um parque qualquer, sentados sob a sombra de uma árvore, David e Pierre abraçados, sentados entre Chuck e Jeff.

Sorriu, pegando a foto, os olhos fixos no rosto alegre de David, no sorriso largo nos lábios finos e mechas loiras arrepiadas, enquanto os braços magros estavam ao redor da cintura de Pierre, que tinha os próprios braços ao redor dos ombros do menor, um sorriso tão largo quanto o de David nos lábios.

-Davey... – murmurou, antes de suspirar, colocando a foto de lado; ele ia pegar o primeiro papel para começar a reler tudo o que David já lhe falara, quando um brilho prateado chamou sua atenção.

Afastando todos os bilhetes, ele puxou de lá uma corrente de tamanho médio, com um pingente também de tamanho médio, com a letra "D".

-O quê...? – e, então, ele se lembrou de como ele quis comprar isso para David no momento em que o vira em uma vitrine no shopping.

Ele se lembrava de estar desesperado, sem saber o que dar para o mais novo no aniversário de um ano de namoro. Ele havia passado um mês tentando encontrar o presente perfeito, mas nada parecia bom o bastante até que ele viu aquelas correntes.

Ele teve que trabalhar vários turnos a mais para conseguir pagar por elas, naquela época. Ele se lembrava do sorriso extasiado que aparecera no rosto de David, no momento em que entregara a dele e de se sentir arrogantemente satisfeito consigo mesmo ao ver que o outro tinha gostado tanto quanto ele.

Eles não as usaram por muito tempo, entretanto, e Pierre não conseguia se lembrar do por que. Mas ele conseguia se lembrar de todas as piadas que tivera que ouvir de Chuck, quando o melhor amigo vira a jóia em seu pescoço, mas isso nunca lhe importara, por que, de uma maneira ou de outra, aquele era um símbolo de seu relacionamento com David.

Com um sorriso nostálgico nos lábios, colocou a corrente de volta na caixa, não podendo evitar pensar em como as coisas costumavam ser tão fáceis antes.

Ele queria tanto que seu relacionamento com David voltasse a ser tão fácil.

_Between you and I, she could never compare to you  
Between you and I, I still keep your pictures underneath my bed  
Where she gives herself to me.  
__Where I give myself to you._

Quando a semana finalmente terminou, David não tinha certeza se ele realmente queria voltar a passar todo o seu tempo trancado em um ônibus com Pierre.

Sabia que eventualmente teria que resolver todos os seus problemas com Pierre, que teria que conversar seriamente com ele, mas isso não queria dizer que se sentia minimamente ansioso perante essa perspectiva.

Na verdade, às vezes ele queria que tudo fosse realmente simples quando se tratava de Pierre; queria simplesmente poder voltar para o ônibus e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas sabia que isso não seria possível.

Pierre não lhe deixaria agir como se ainda estivessem bem, assim como ele mesmo não se permitiria agir dessa maneira, principalmente depois de ter seus sentimentos tão ridiculamente questionados.

Suspirando, saiu do táxi e caminhou lentamente até o ônibus, praticamente arrastando suas malas atrás de si. Ele nunca gostara dessas conversar pós briga, por que ele sabia que uma delas poderia significar o fim do relacionamento.

Desde que o Simple Plan ganhara fama, David sabia que o dia em que eles terminariam por causa da banda, chegaria. Contudo, ele tentava evitar isso ao máximo, por que, mesmo sabendo que ele daria seu melhor para esquecer Pierre, ele também sabia que conviver com ele apenas como amigo, vê-lo com outras pessoas... Isso seria demais para David, e ele não sabia como iria agir nessas situações.

Tudo o que ele podia esperar era que hoje não fosse o dia que teria que abrir mão de uma das coisas mais importantes de sua vida; ele esperava, sinceramente, que esta tivesse sido apenas mais uma briga, se é que ele poderia chamar assim.

De todo modo, ele sabia que a solução mais fácil para ele continuar com Pierre seria assumir para o mundo que eles estavam juntos; mas ele não queria se arriscar a perder tudo o que tinha construído com a banda, assim como Pierre também não queria isso. Mas David também não queria perder Pierre... E, de repente, ele estava achando realmente difícil continuar tendo essas duas coisas.

Mas, então, talvez isso fosse culpa deles mesmos. Afinal, eles conseguiam equilibrar as coisas bem, antes. Eles eram um casal feliz, que acontecia de tocar na mesma banda e nem por isso se sentiam na obrigação de namorar – ou fingir namorar – outras pessoas, apenas para que ninguém pensasse que os dois poderiam estar tendo algum caso.

Entretanto, havia tantas fãs que acreditavam num amor incrível entre os dois, não havia? Pessoas que não os conheciam, que viam além das brincadeiras, que notavam cada olhar trocado, cada sorriso, cada pequena chance de tocar o outro além do necessário.

Elas viam o que eles realmente sentiam um pelo outro e não se importavam, não julgavam. De fato, elas até apoiavam o relacionamento que, para elas, era apenas ficção.

Talvez não fosse assim tão necessário ter que praticamente trair o outro só por que a gravadora dizia que eles tinham que agir como héteros.

Mas como ele poderia sugerir algo assim para a banda? Ele não tinha direito de arriscar a carreira de seus melhores amigos, apenas para que ele e Pierre não brigassem mais tanto quanto brigavam.

Suspirando novamente, entrou no ônibus, fechando a porta atrás de si, lentamente indo até a área dos beliches para deixar suas malas. Mas antes que pudesse dar mais que três passos, ele viu quem ele não queria ter que confrontar quando era óbvio serem apenas os dois no ônibus.

Pierre estava sentado no pequeno sofá que havia ali, distraidamente mexendo em seu celular; quando ouviu o barulho da porta, ergueu os olhos para ver quem havia chegado.

E foi como se o mundo tivesse parado de rodar, no momento em que castanhas sondaram esverdeadas. David podia jurar que ouviu o vocalista prender a respiração, enquanto seus próprios lábios se entreabriam em surpresa.

E era incrível como Pierre ainda era capaz de lhe causar as mesmas sensações que tivera a primeira vez em que o vira; seu coração disparou e o ar se perdeu no caminho até seus pulmões, enquanto seus olhos pareciam incapazes de se moverem para longe do homem mais velho.

Minutos de silêncio se passaram com os dois apenas mantendo a sonda do outro, de repente embaraçados demais na presença do outro.

Pierre se sentia envergonhado por ter questionado os sentimentos de David, quando ele era completamente capaz de lê-los através dos olhos dele. Mesmo por que, ele já deveria ter certeza do amor dele depois de tanto tempo.

Já David se sentia embaraçado por permitir que as coisas chegassem tão longe, quando ele poderia ter apenas respondido a pergunta de Pierre. Por vezes, ele mesmo se sentia inseguro dos sentimentos do vocalista por causa da maneira que Pierre tratava Lachelle. Era apenas natural que o maior se sentisse assim também.

-Hey... – Pierre murmurou por fim, incerto do que falar ou fazer.

David se sentia tão nervoso quanto uma adolescente depois da primeira briga com o namorado; ele não queria olhar para Pierre, mas seus olhos não obedeciam e ele não sabia o que pensar ou esperar daquele momento.

-Hey... – respondeu colocando suas malas em um canto, antes de caminhar incerto até onde o mais velho estava e sentar-se ao lado dele.

Agora, eles evitavam se olhar, nenhum deles sabendo o que fazer em seguida. Era estranho se sentir assim perto do outro, quando eles já haviam compartilhado tantos momentos especiais, engraçados e embaraçosos na frente do outro, e nunca se importaram com isso.

-Eu... – Pierre começou; a voz rouca atraindo a atenção de David. Pigarreou. - Será que... Podemos conversar?

Castanhas inseguras voltaram a sondar esverdeadas tímidas, enquanto David mordiscava o lábio inferior.

-Sim. – respondeu apenas, incapaz de desviar sua atenção do vocalista, por mais que quisesse olhar para qualquer outra coisa, que não ele.

Uma pequena dose de alivio invadiu Pierre, por que David o deixava tão inseguro que fazia parecer quase impossível que o menor fosse querer resolver as coisas depois de ter sido tão descaradamente questionado sobre algo que o mais velho deveria ter mantido para si mesmo.

-Eu... – começou, depois de puxar o ar com força. – Eu só... Queria me desculpar pelo o quê eu perguntei para você, sobre você amar a Audree. – murmurou, seus olhos ainda fixos nos de David, mesmo que quisesse olhar para qualquer outro lugar. – Eu sei que não deveria questionar esse tipo de coisa, depois de tanto tempo... É só que você fica tão diferente quando está com ela, quase como se ela fosse tudo o que você pudesse ver, e eu... Eu achei que estivesse te perdendo.

David sorriu de leve, de repente sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta. Ele queria tanto que fosse tão mais fácil, ele queria tanto não ter que escolher entre ferir Pierre ou Audree. Ele só queria poder ter um relacionamento normal com Pierre, não queria ter que fingir ser algo que não era.

-Eu achei a mesma coisa. – murmurou, sua voz saindo mais chorosa do que ele gostaria. – Várias vezes, para falar a verdade. Quando você começou a namorar a Lachelle, eu achei que você logo daria um jeito de se livrar dela, mas você está com ela há tanto tempo... Quando você a pediu em casamento, eu achei que não demoraria muito para que você terminasse comigo. Ou quando você comprou a casa na Califórnia para vocês... – suspirou pesadamente, finalmente quebrando a sonda que dividia com Pierre. – Por que é tão difícil?

Isso era algo que Pierre se perguntava constantemente, sem saber por que, de repente, parecia ser tão impossível continuar tendo David. Não era culpa deles, pelo menos não inteiramente, mas o fato de que se assumirem iria, provavelmente, arruiná-los, pesava muito mais do que Pierre achava ser capaz de agüentar.

-Eu não sei. – murmurou por fim, antes de passar uma mão pelo rosto, num típico gesto cansado. David ergueu os olhos, fixando-os no mais velho. – Eu estou cansado disso tudo, para falar a verdade. Cansado de ter que esconder, de ter que enganar a Lachelle... De ter que fingir ser algo que eu não sou. Eu quero poder gritar para o mundo que eu estou com você.

David mordiscou o lábio inferior, a visão embaçando quase imediatamente, enquanto ele sentia o nó em sua garganta ficar mais apertado. Seria tão mais fácil se eles apenas pudessem fazer como queriam; se isso não implicasse tantas coisas.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por seu rosto, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar com isso naquele momento.

-Eu sei. – murmurou simplesmente, um sorriso triste aparecendo no canto de seus lábios. – Eu também estou cansado disso tudo, cansado de saber que eu tenho que escolher entre magoar você ou Audree, e talvez seja por isso que eu fique diferente quando estou com ela, para compensá-la de algum modo, ou apenas tentar. – suspirou. – E eu acabei machucando você. Sinto muito.

Aproximando-se dele, Pierre o abraço pelos ombros, puxando-o de encontro ao próprio corpo, de modo que David pudesse esconder o rosto na curva do seu pescoço.

-Isso tudo acabou saindo de controle, não é? – perguntou, ouvindo o outro concordar num resmungo. Puxando o ar com força, Pierre fez o menor o olhar, castanhas fixas em esverdeadas. – Eu não quero te perder, David, e eu não me importo mais com o que eu vou perder para garantir que eu te tenha pelo resto da minha vida.

Um pequeno curvar de lábios passou pelo rosto do baixista; as mãos pequenas indo pousar no peito do outro, enquanto o corpo se aproximava o máximo possível do corpo do mais alto.

-Eu também não me importo mais. – murmurou apenas.

Sem que eles se dessem conta disso, os rostos se aproximaram ainda mais, os lábios se roçando levemente, enquanto castanhas permaneciam fixas em esverdeadas; corações disparados e o ar perdido no meio do caminho até os pulmões.

Palavras não eram mais necessárias, por que ambos sabiam o que isso significava; ambos sabiam o que tinham que fazer assim que conseguissem sair do estupor do olhar do outro. Isso era tudo o que eles precisavam.

Lentamente, os rostos voltaram a se aproximar, os olhos se fechando no meio do caminho, antes dos lábios se pressionarem juntos novamente, por meros segundos, antes de os de David se entreabrirem num convite mudo para o mais velho aprofundar o toque.

E quando as línguas se encontraram, foi quase como se o mundo houvesse parado de rodar e o tempo de passar; a falta que tal intimidade fizera para ambos fora tanta, que era quase uma dor física.

Quando eles finalmente se separaram, David sorriu levemente para Pierre, antes de pegar apenas seu celular e ir se refugiar na área dos beliches, enquanto o vocalista pegava o próprio celular e discava um número há muito decorado.

Não demorou muito para que ele fosse atendido.

-Lachelle?

_Maybe it's all for the best,  
But I just don't see any good in this, no.  
Maybe we'll find something better  
But the lovers that leave us  
Will always hold the place, oh..._

-Cinco minutos, pessoal. – a voz de Patrick soou por todo o camarim silencioso, fazendo todos os membros do Simple Plan saírem de seus próprios pensamentos e, suspirando, se erguerem para irem até o backstage, se prepararem para irem ao palco.

Brincando distraidamente com o colar prateado que adornava seu pescoço, David continuou sentado, as íris fixas no chão.

-David? – Chuck chamou, depois de se espreguiçar longamente e notar que o baixista não havia se mexido nem um centímetro.

As íris esverdeadas se ergueram, fixando o rosto de um de seus melhores amigos, antes de suspirar pesadamente.

-Vocês têm certeza de que estão bem com isso? – perguntou apenas, a insegurança clara em sua voz. Pierre, sentado ao lado do baixista, ergueu os próprios olhos, sondando o rosto dos outros três membros da banda.

Seb pareceu ofendido com a pergunta, Jeff divertido com o quão freqüentemente David vinha perguntando isso e Chuck apenas rolou os olhos, obviamente cansado de responder sempre a mesma coisa.

-É claro que temos, David. – disse apenas, confiante. – Se isso é o que vai deixar vocês dois felizes, não nos importamos em tentar.

-Mas... – David tentou, mas a risada baixinha de Pierre o fez parar e levar os olhos para namorado. – O quê?

-Do jeito que você anda argumentando contra fazermos isso, eu poderia pensar que você não quer. – Sebastien, Jeff e Chuck já sabiam o que vinha a seguir, então apenas riram e saíram do camarim, deixando o casal para trás.

David, no entanto, pareceu horrorizado.

-Não seja idiota. – ele respondeu, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. – Se eu não quisesse isso, nunca teria conversado com os caras sobre o assunto, em primeiro lugar. – Pierre riu, puxando levemente uma mecha do cabelo negro do baixista. – É só que se tudo isso der errado...

-Não seremos os únicos prejudicados. – Pierre completou, quando David não terminou sua frase. Suspirando, ajeitou a corrente prata para ficar por sob a camiseta de David, antes de depositar um beijo afetuoso na bochecha do mais novo. – Se eles realmente se importassem, eles teriam nos dito, David. Eles não concordaram com isso só para nos agradar, e nunca o fariam quando isso envolve a carreira deles também.

-Você quer mesmo fazer isso? – David perguntou depois de vários minutos em silêncio, seus olhos indo para o rosto do maior, sabendo o quão difícil era para ele expor sua vida dessa maneira. Mas, então, era mais difícil para si mesmo.

-Sim. – foi a resposta, antes de um beijo rápido ser depositado na boca do menor. – Mas só se você também quiser.

Sorrindo de leve, David se ajeitou de modo que pudesse ficar de frente para o maior, uma mão pequena pousada no pescoço dele.

-Eu quero. – murmurou, esticando-se de modo que pudesse mordiscar o lábio inferior do outro. Pierre riu, antes de capturar os lábios do outro num beijo rápido. – Temos que ir.

Ergueram-se e, de mãos dadas, começaram a caminhar na direção de onde os outros estavam. Fazia duas semanas desde que a folga deles haviam terminado e eles haviam se acertado.

Naquela mesma tarde, eles haviam telefonado para Lachelle e Audree para contar a elas tudo o que estavam acontecendo e o que esses relacionamentos realmente significavam. Não havia sido fácil, mas nenhum deles havia esperado que fosse.

Eles sabiam que para poderem ficar juntos, eles tinham que expor seu relacionamento para o mundo; e ambos sabiam que não tinha sentido lutar contra o que sentiam pelo outro. Eles conversaram com a banda sobre isso e todos haviam concordado com o dois se assumirem para seus fãs durante algum show.

Não seria fácil e eles sequer sabiam qual seria a resposta que iriam receber naquela noite, mas qualquer que fosse, eles tinham um ao outro e isso era tudo o que eles precisavam.

E, talvez, se assumir fosse a melhor coisa que eles pudessem fazer.

_Maybe it's all for the best…_


End file.
